


you're here every time

by ranboot



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot more characters to come, Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Not RPF, Not really bad angst, RPF is tagged because of the characters, The Masquerade, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, fiancetwt, karl misses his man okay?, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboot/pseuds/ranboot
Summary: “Do you…” Ghostbur paused, “Do you love him?”Karl stopped.Do I?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. impossible familiarity.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I posted a hc to the bird app that got some clout and I just have been so in love with the hc of Karl falling in love with recreations of Sapnap every time but having to watch him die like it hurts. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THIS FOR CLARIFICATION 
> 
> I know the bit is that karl's in a relationship with quackity and sapnap, but I remember when quackity read fanfic on that one stream, he stated explicitly that he doesn't like fanfics being written of him and one of his friends as a paring, so I'm not gonna write that into the story. Just out of respect for boundaries!! I'm pretty sure he's okay with him being in fanfics, but not written in a bad light or in a romantic paring with one of his friends. Please correct me (politely) if I'm wrong!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl's finds himself dropped into a masquerade ball with some weirdly familar guests.

A masquerade ball. That was Karl’s newest adventure to attend to. He looked down at his outfit, looking at what the portal decided to dress him in. His hoodie and jeans combo had transformed into a multicolored cape draped over one shoulder and covering his back, the same classic orange, green, and purple colors with the colors fading into each other. Underneath was a white button up shirt, black pants, and a purple and gold vest. Karl peered into the fountain outside the mansion, and noticed his mask was a pretty lavender shade that matched the vest. 

“Sick,” He muttered, “The portal actually has taste.”

He walked up to the mansion, amazed at the size of it. He saw that there were few other guests walking up to the building, but decided it was better to be early than late.

He walked up to the two front doors and knocked the large door knocker, 

“Hello?”

A young woman in a black dress and white apron opened the door, wearing a more plain mask. 

“Your name and invitation, sir?” 

“Uh, Karl...Jacobs. Oh and the invitation!” He pulled out the crimson letter from his pocket and handed it to the maid. 

  
She checked it quickly, murmuring something to herself. 

“You may come in, Mr. Jacobs.” She stepped out of the doorway and ushered him in with a bow. She left soon after the door was shut, but not before Karl could see her split down the middle Cruella De Vil hair and skin. 

He looked around to see women and men in the same uniform as her, tidying up the area from the sidelines, welcoming Karl into the mansion, or retreating to the kitchen. 

One thing they all had in common was appearance. Half black, half white hair and skin. And either purple, green, sometimes green and white eyes. 

_ “Humans?”  _

“A guest!”   
  


Karl turned to his left to see what he assumed to be the owner of the mansion. The owner wore a black and bronze outfit, and had long pink hair tied into a braid down his back. He had fangs and elf-like ears that were pointing down. 

“Hmm….” The owner looked Karl up and down, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Perhaps…” He turned to one of the servants, “Are you certain he’s on the guest list?”

“May I speak?”

“Sure. Limit it to 10 words.”    
  


“He was on the list. Not a commoner.” The servant said, handing over the guest list in their hand.

Karl gulped, “I’m Karl. Uh, Karl Jacobs.” 

“What’s your occupation?” 

“I’m uh...I’m an author. And I own many um..libraries!” Karl said, hoping it was a good lie. 

“Oh. I’ve read your books.” The owner said, smiling kindly “Your tales are very interesting. Very popular among us rich folk.” He held out his hand, “My name is Sir Billiam. I’ll take you on a tour of my mansion.” 

The rooms were decorated with the intention of displaying Billiam’s great wealth, The bedrooms had expensive decor, intricately carved furniture, and the library had bookshelves miles high. 

“Why do you have the same painting hung up twice in here?” Karl said, looking at the two side by side. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Billiam muttered. 

The ballroom was the most magnificent of them all, as it had four glowing chandeliers, a view of the forest and was designed with various types of wood and cuts of stone. The ballroom also had a bar at the back with barrels of the finest wine and liquor, with a bartender waiting patiently for his duties. 

“This is where we have our balls,” Billiam said, “Obviously.” 

The many guests were beginning to file into the mansion, dressed up to the nines in expensive gowns and formal wear. There were humans, but various hybrids as well (Oliver, a fox hybrid from London was one of them,) and all of them were filthy rich. 

Karl was standing by the entrance to the ballroom when he heard the front doors swing open. 

“James!” Sir Billiam made his way to the front doors, delighted to see this specific guest, “How’s the wife?”   
  


“Divorced.”

“...How’s the kids?” 

“Gone.” He said the last sentence with a smile, “I need a drink.”

Sir Billiam watched as James strutted past him, 

“You’re very hard to talk to.” 

Karl watched as James walked by, noticing a weird familiarity in the way he glanced at him. 

The Masquerade party was quite dull to be at, as Karl simply didn’t fit in with the rich folk. He tried to join in conversations with some groups of people, though he couldn’t make enough small talk for him to not sound stupid.

Karl stood by the bar, holding a glass of wine. He watched the vibrations of the music make his drink tremble as he tried to figure out why the portal had brought him there. 

_ There has to be a reason…..What’s gonna happen?  _

The possibilities were endless, the conflicts he had witnessed were murder, witchhunts, treasurehunts, even apocalyptic disasters. Sometimes they were wholesome, but that was a 1 in 7.5 tillion chance (though Karl greatly exaggerated the statistic.)

The first songs were more upbeat, but half into the hour the songs switched to slower waltzes. Karl sighed, already very bored. 

His eyes found James across the room, talking with Leiaria, a duchess with snow white hair and a pale blue dress. He was still confused, as the stranger looked familiar, yet there was no way they could have met before that night.

He zoned out as he watched James’ across the room, and James had quickly noticed him staring. Karl looked away quickly, flustered at him noticing. He didn’t notice James walking over to Karl. 

“Good evening,” James said, “Karl, was it?”

Karl perked up, “Oh uh, yeah. And you were James, right?”

He nodded his head, “I’m a newcomer to this part of the lands.” He smiled, “I haven’t seen you around.”

“I’m like you,” Karl said, “I’ve just moved here.” 

James looked Karl up and down, “You’re very charming.” 

“Oh,” Karl said, “Thank you.” 

“And I didn’t come over here for no reason,” James held a hand out. “May I have this dance?” 

Karl paused, 

_ Rule 5: Never get too attached to anyone you meet  _

“Yes.” 

James held his hand delicately, as it fit well into Karl’s. He pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor, with the chandelier right above them, illuminating the scene like they were the main characters in a Jane Austen novel. 

James took the lead, leading Karl perfectly. The blueish chandelier lights shone off his eyes, and a slight smile wore itself on the rich man’s face. His mask was more eye catching than Karl’s own (which was a light purple mask with a matte finish). James’ mask was black and white, with the white part (perhaps made of quartz) extending higher than the black part. 

“You looked rather lovely,” James said, low enough so just the two would hear, “Out of all of tonight’s guests, you were the handsomest.” 

Karl looked down at the floor, “Stop, you flatter me too much.” 

“It’s well deserved,” James said, spinning Karl like they did in the movies, “As no lady or lord has ever enamored me more than you have done, Karl Jacobs.”

He stared back at James, taking in the words, because he had just waxed poetic about someone he had met an hour or so ago. Taking in the unruly brown hair, the stubble on his chin, a color scheme of black and white. 

James pulled Karl back up, but Karl was still staring at him with confusion, 

“Are you alright?” James asked, raising an eyebrow. 

_ Wait... _

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“Karl wait-“ 

Karl left the ballroom floor before the song even ended, leaving behind his infatuation driven suitor. He walked quickly past the party goers, with his head down, until he got to the balcony. 

The balcony overlooked the forest surrounding the mansion, mostly uncut and untouched by humans (Billiam said he didn’t even live at the mansion.) The cold air on his face brought clarity and calm. 

_ Think. _

Karl shut his eyes, trying to find a memory, something repressed, for those eyes he saw in a black and white mask reminded him of someone. Someone special. Someone important. 

“Oh, I found you.” 

He turned around swiftly, to see James looking concerned and distraught at the other’s sudden leave. 

“I’d like to apologize. Maybe I came on too strong. But my love, I spoke no lies back there on the ballroom floor. And if you’d still let me,” James took Karl’s hand, more gently now, “I would like to court you.” His eyes narrowed, “Though something tells me we already had prior relations.” 

His heart was racing, Karl had thoughts moving a mile a minute. A man he had met was trying to go out with him, maybe marry if that’s what he meant by courting. 

“I...” He looked up at James. 

An epiphany. 

_ Sapnap.....Oh Sapnap.... _

Karl then grabbed James’s sleeve, pulling him closer. His face had a soft smile on it just before he tilted his head and kissed James sweetly. He felt tears running down his own face as they kissed, for he knew how all of these tall tales ended. 

When Karl finally pulled away he looked away from James, to the side instead. 

“I’m sorry,” Karl’s voice was only just above a whisper, “I have to go.” 

The lights shut off seconds after.


	2. do you love me? do i love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl returns to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i have become hooked with this au. 
> 
> and i'm doing it without an outline FEAR ME.
> 
> this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first, but the next ones won't be as short i promise oWo

Karl stumbled out of the portal. His clothes had reverted from the pristine white and lifeless grey that matched The Inbetween into his normal multicolored hoodie and jeans. But in the kangaroo pocket of his sweatshirt was a mask. A lavender colored mask. 

_ “You look ravishing,”  _

He sharply inhaled, 

“No,” Karl muttered, “It couldn’t have been Sapnap.” 

He put the mask in a chest right next to the portal, a chest full of random things that had been saved from his time traveling. He had a flower crown from Robin, armor from Mizu, even some gold from the treasure hunt. 

He climbed up the ladder, with adrenaline still in his body. He wrote down the events quickly, as he could forget them easily then immediately opened a new page in his diary. Just before closing the book again and securing it in a secret chest, he decided to write down one more thing, 

_ At the Masquerade, I could have sworn I met Sapnap. I swear I met him, he looked, sounded, acted, just like him. His name was James, he was a man who was able to wax poetic about...me... despite the fact that we had just met. He was handsome, and led me on the dance floor well. We waltzed together and...I kissed him.  _

_ And may have called him Sapnap, but no one needs to know. Yes, no one knows about these adventures, so no one will know.  _

Karl put away his diary, securing the chest and leaving the little hidden room. He walked to his bed, which was in a spare room of the library (his old home in L’Manberg having been turned to ruins.)

He curled into the sheets with a restless mind but an exhausted body. His curtains were open slightly, letting in a sliver of moonlight into the room. 

“Sapnap hasn’t been around in quite a while,” He muttered, “Hasn’t sent me a letter, I don’t even know what he’s up to.” 

Karl tried to think of the last time he saw him. He couldn’t place it. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Quackity, after the failed execution and the fall of L’Manberg, his best friend and fiance had ghosted him. One falling into their own bitterness and scheming, the other off the grid. 

He lit a lantern on his nightstand and sat up. He couldn’t quell his mind, as much as he wanted to sleep and relax more, his mind wouldn’t allow him to. Instead he just closed his eyes, meditating on his thoughts. 

The Inbetween was a peculiar place. A giant castle between the past, future, present, and alternate timelines. A pristine castle with no one but himself, kept up by someone who also thought it fitting to leave vaguely written books on the floor. The sun never set there, but birds and forest animals lived near the two benches and plot of grass, the place being the only area with any color. 

He was interrupted by the sound of faint guitar strumming a tune he hadn’t heard before. 

_ Please don’t let this love die young, please don’t let this love die young, if I’m gonna lose someone, don’t let it be you _

He heard the faint, echo-y and distant sound of Ghostbur’s voice. He pulled back his curtains a little more, opening the window to hear him more clearly. Ghostbur hadn’t been in the area in recent times, and Karl was happy to hear him again. 

_ In my dreams we’re growing older, but I wake up to the truth, that I’m scared we’re gonna lose, tell me it won’t happen.  _

Karl leaned on the window sill, and noticed Ghostbur was just floating in the air as he sang. Drifting around with his guitar strapped on, the lights shining through his greying, transparent body. 

Ghostbur noticed Karl watching him singing and floated closer to the window, 

_ Flowers on your hair now on our grave, a little bit of pressure’s all it takes, should’ve known we shatter than we'd...break. _

Karl clapped politely, 

“Nice to see you Ghostbur.” 

“Hi Karl,” Ghostbur said, “Did you like it? I just learned the song a day ago, and I think it’s very pretty. A bit sad though. And I don’t wanna make people more sad.

“I see,” Karl said, “I think we could all do with some cheering up.” 

Ghostbur nodded, “Yes!” He smiled, “It just occurred to me we haven’t talked much.” He slung his guitar back onto his back, “But you seem like a nice lad.” 

“I am, I think I am,” Karl remarked, “I guess I haven’t really talked to this other...Wilbur.”

“We’re very different, me and Alivebur.” Ghostbur said, almost sternly. He gasped, “Wait, I remember this about you! I heard it through the grapevine.” He looked down at Karl’s hands, “You’re engaged, aren’t you?”

Karl looked down at his right ring finger, at the golden ring he wore proudly, “Yes. Engaged for a while now.” 

“Congratulations!” Ghostbur said in a shrill tone, “I’m sorry I couldn’t say it earlier, I just didn’t know.” He sighed, “I remember when I was in love. I was so happy. Sally, that was her name. She was supposed to be my wife but I-” He paused, “I can’t remember what happened to her.” 

“Was that, Fundy’s mother?” Karl asked, “I heard she was a siren or something.” 

Ghostbur smiled, “She was Fundy’s mother. That’s where the orange hair comes from. And the eyes. They have the same eyes.” His eyes fell again, but Ghostbur floated a little closer to Karl, “But who’s your fiance, we haven’t gotten to that yet.”

“It’s um, Sapnap.” Karl muttered, “Yeah, Sapnap.” 

“Oh.” Ghostbur said, “Well I don’t know him well but, I’m sure you’ll be the happiest couple I know. Actually I don’t know many people who are married in these lands but, I know. I know you two will be happy.” 

Karl laughed, “Thank you.” He looked at the moon, high in the sky, “Ghostbur, can I be honest with you?” 

Ghostbur nodded, “You sound troubled, calm yourself, have some blue.” 

“Oh thank you.” He took the blue dye, “I’ve definitely heard a lot about this mystical dye of yours. It sucks up your saddness, right?”

“Right,” The ghost said, “But go on, I’ll listen to your honesty.” 

“I…don’t know when this wedding is gonna happen. I know these things take time and planning but, everyone’s divided. And everything keeps getting blown up. And wars keep waging on, people keep almost dying or dissappearing, and I haven’t-'' He bit his tongue, “I haven’t spoken to Sapnap in a long time.” 

“Oh...Oh Karl,” Ghostbur responded, “You look so sad. I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be.” He held his right hand up, “I just wanna know where my fiance is. Why he hasn’t even sent a letter. I miss him. But I don’t even know if he misses me.” 

“Do you…” Ghostbur paused, “Do you love him?” 

Karl stopped. 

_ Do I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just hurt y'all with that clifhanger HAHAHAHA NERDS

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS SO I'M INTO MINECRAFT MEN NOW
> 
> I've recently been super into mcyters and dream smp content so um naturally my mind went a mile a minute after the first lore stream I watched. For those who want to know I'm on bootwt, finacetwt, feraltwt, dttwt, clingytwt, sleepytwt, yiptwt, and ramtwt (:
> 
> And I know I set up a twitter account for this but I think I'm just gonna link my most used twitter instead, as I'm thinking I'm gonna just delete @miguksoup and link my works onto that account. I know like irls follow me and stuff but a lot of the people that follow me follow me because of the fandom's I'm in and like uh, it's basically a stan account. 
> 
> anyways follow @bigboyboot_ and I swear you will understand what it means lmao. 
> 
> ayup


End file.
